<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>World of "A Different Foundation" by Emerald_Gay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932239">World of "A Different Foundation"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Gay/pseuds/Emerald_Gay'>Emerald_Gay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Different Foundation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Gay/pseuds/Emerald_Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's where behind-the-scenes and supplementary material for my series A Different Foundation will be found.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Different Foundation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Team SALT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Team SALT owes their existence to literally one fact:<br/>It would be near impossible for four people (Team CFVY) to talk to all or even most of the underclassmen in Chapter 8.</p><p>So I created the second-place team as both an exercise in character creation, and to allow for more naturalistic conversations with our main eight first years without the mental image of team CFVY zipping around between them.</p><p>Their overall theme is that they are a Mistrali team (as much as team CFVY is a mostly Vacuan team) based on the Four Symbols of the Chinese Zodiac. Because of the split nature of Mistral, I wanted them to be half Asian-inspired and half-Greek inspired.<br/>These are common symbols in anime and manga, and they are thus: the black tortoise, the white tiger, the vermillion bird, and the azure dragon.</p><p>Yes, they all wear matching vests like they’re part of a gang. Millie made them the vests and designed the logo, which is a salt shaker.</p><p>In order of their team name, first we have Millie Suzaku:<br/>The vermillion bird is associated with the South, the element of fire, the color red, and summer.<br/>Millie comes from verMILLIon, and Suzaku is the Japanese name for this entity.<br/>Her appearance is very similar to Flannery from Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald<br/>She’s quite competitive and has a soft spot for chocolate, hot sauce, and her girlfriend “Ammie”<br/>She grew up as the poster child for her family's dojo in Vale, zipping around and helping people wherever she could.<br/>She met Shirogane in highschool at a martial arts tournament.</p><p>Next we have Shirogane Amoy:<br/>The white tiger is associated with the West, the element of metal (following the Chinese five element model), the color white, and autumn.<br/>Shirogane is actually me misremembering the name for Hihirogane, a mythical Japanese metal. Shirogane is an actual Japanese last name so I feel less bad about this.<br/>Amoy is a type of tiger that is native to Eastern Asia.<br/>She’s got an ojou personality and fled from the oppressive atmosphere of her ancestral home when she was young, making the journey to Vale at the age of 13. There she stayed with the aunts of one of her few friends back in Mistral.</p><p>Then we have Ceru Ladon<br/>The azure dragon is associated with the East, the element of wood, the color green, and spring.<br/>Ceru comes from Cerulean, and Ladon is the name of a greek dragon, the one charged with guarding the golden apples.<br/>His personality is kinda hard to nail down, but it’s best described as “dragon-like”: mercurial and deeply intelligent.<br/>His backstory is full of DRAMA, and maybe I’ll have it as a side story.<br/>He wears a red tunic, jeans and sneakers, and has short wavy black hair with green eyes.</p><p>Lastly we have Ater Tudines<br/>The black tortoise (or warrior, depending on who you ask) is associated with the North, the element of water, the color black, and winter.<br/>Ater is Latin for black or gloomy, and Tudines (pronounced Too-Dee-Nez) is part of the order name for turtles/tortoises.<br/>Ater is tall and big, his physical form being most reminiscent of Escanor from 7 Deadly Sins, a manga it somewhat pains me to admit I have read.<br/>He has a dark olive skin-tone with curly black hair hanging off his head in tight, coily ringlets.<br/>He wears a white toga with some ancient-Greek-style leggings and greaves/sandals.<br/>Despite appearing to be the Eeyore of the group, Ater has a thoughtful, philosophical outlook. He’s a sensitive soul with a deep love of the arts.<br/>He does canonically have diagnosed major depression, but he’s also just a big dramatic baby at times.<br/>His preferred weapon is a short sword and a shield, and he was trained by Jaune during the latter’s last year at Beacon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harold Mulberry, Onyx Phainon, Solida Tasket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These three professors first appear in Chapter 10, overlooking Launch Day alongside Glynda and Ozpin.</p><p>Mulberry is canon but has very little information available about him, the others are entirely OC's</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harold Mulberry<br/>So I envisioned this guy kinda like your typical shop teacher: big on safety, but otherwise pretty permissive. For his appearance, he’s based somewhat on Tsumugu from Kill la Kill - mostly in build, and grumpiness.<br/>His nursery rhyme is “The Mulberry Bush.”<br/>Backstory:<br/>Mulberry comes from a lower-income family in one of the satellite towns of Vale. He then went to Torch on a scholarship, graduated, and became the forgemaster and guard for his hometown. Several years later, he got his teaching license and joined Beacon’s weapons department.<br/>He is about 36 years old and is married to Zomp Wessel, an Atlesian who teaches foreign languages at Beacon.</p><p>Onyx Phainon<br/>So, to fill out what a typical college needs, I had to come up with a guidance counselor. <br/>In comes Onyx Phainon, based on the poem “Monday’s Child”. Specifically he is Saturday’s Child “who works hard for a living.”<br/>Black is a color associated with Saturday according to some random sources I found, and Phainon is an old name for the god Saturn, the namesake of Saturday.<br/>I figure that therapists in this world are probably better-respected than in real life, as mental health is this world is a way to stop literal demons from eating you and everyone you know.<br/>His appearance is based somewhat on Giran or Shinsou from BNHA, if they looked less sketchy and more like stereotypical college English professors. You know, the ones with elbow patch sweaters.<br/>He is 48.<br/>Backstory:<br/>Onyx grew up in an upscale neighborhood in Vale before going to a prestigious civilian university. While doing work as a model, he discovered he was transgender, and switched career paths from business to psychology. His family did not accept him, and he was forced to pay his own way through college at a much less accredited university. He had a private practice for several years, but as he had more and more huntsman clients, he decided to switch his focus to them.<br/>He is a recent addition to Beacon, having joined in the last several years.</p><p>Solida Tasket<br/>And our last new teacher for the chapter, Solida Tasket!<br/>It struck me as odd that of the canon teachers we have, we get a named stealth teacher and plant science teacher before survival training.<br/>Her nursery rhyme is “A-Tisket, A-Tasket.”<br/>Tasket is just an interesting word, so I made it her last name, and her first, Solida, is part of the family name for Goldenrod (Solidago), a yellow flower. Why yellow? The rhyme mentions yellow baskets.<br/>Her appearance is based off of both stereotypical outdoorsy-lesbian fashion, and/or that of a camp counselor. She wears a flannel button-down shirt with the ends tied up at her natural waist, khaki hiking pants that have plenty of pockets and zippers at the knee to convert into shorts. Her general appearance is based on Ferris from Re:Zero (I don’t actually know Ferris’s gender, nor do I really wish to get involved in the debate about it).<br/>Personality wise, I based her loosely on Nejire from BNHA, but with a generous dose of offbeat humor. She is very good at her job, just also a weirdo - kind of the Bunny Ears Lawyer trope.<br/>She is 29.<br/>Backstory:<br/>Graduating in the top five of her class at Torch, she became a forest-ranger-type huntress in the border region between Vale and Vucuo, helping guide people through the available land routes and shadowing surveyor teams for security. Her last mission at this post was bringing a caravan of refugees to the city of Vale, where she was struck by how little the “city folk” knew about survival.<br/>On a whim, she decided to stay and help teach people how to take care of themselves.<br/>She is another recent addition to Beacon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>